BRAND NEW MORNING / Jealousy Jealousy
|Caption2 = |type = Single |artist = Morning Musume '17 |album = |released = March 8, 2017 |format = CD, CD+DVD |length = |genre = J-Pop |label = |producer = |Last = Sexy Cat no Enzetsu / Mukidashi de Mukiatte / Sou ja nai 62nd Single (2016) |Next = }} BRAND NEW MORNING / Jealousy Jealousy (BRAND NEW MORNING／ジェラシー ジェラシー) is Morning Musume '17's 63rd single. It will be released on March 8, 2017 in five editions: 3 limited and 2 regular. The first press of the regular editions comes with a random trading card of 13 kinds depending on the jackets (26 in total). The limited editions comes with an event lottery serial number card. The B-side "Morning Misoshiru" is a remake of "Morning Coffee" and the promotional song for Marukome and Morning Musume '17's collaborative miso soup product of the same name."“日本の朝”の定番を目指すモーニング娘。’17とのコラボレーション商品『モーニングみそ汁』" (in Japanese). Marukome. 2017-01-12. "Get you!" is a collaboration song with HKT48 member Sashihara Rino as the unit Sashining Musume."指原＆モー娘“禁断”コラボユニット「サシニング娘。」誕生！" (in Japanese). Tokyo Sports. 2016-12-26. This single is the debut of the thirteenth generation. Tracklist CD Regular Editions A-B; Limited Editions A-B #BRAND NEW MORNING #Jealousy Jealousy #BRAND NEW MORNING (Instrumental) #Jealousy Jealousy (Instrumental) Limited Edition SP #BRAND NEW MORNING #Jealousy Jealousy #Morning Misoshiru (モーニングみそ汁; Morning Miso Soup) #Get you! - Sashining Musume #BRAND NEW MORNING (Instrumental) #Jealousy Jealousy (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD *BRAND NEW MORNING (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD *Jealousy Jealousy (Music Video) Limited Edition SP DVD #Morning Misoshiru (Music Video) #BRAND NEW MORNING (Dance Shot Ver.) #Jealousy Jealousy (Dance Shot Ver.) Featured Members *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura *12th Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane *13th Gen (debut): Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina ;B-side(s) Only *10th Gen: Sato Masaki *Sashining Musume **Sashihara Rino Single Information ;BRAND NEW MORNING *Lyrics: Hoshibe Shou *Composition: Jean Luc Ponpon, Hoshibe Shou *Arrangement: Jean Luc Ponpon *Chorus: M!ho, Morning Musume '17, AYC *Dance Choreography: YOKO ;Jealousy Jealousy *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Rap Arrangement: U.M.E.D.Y. *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru *Chorus: Oda Sakura *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO ;Morning Misoshiru *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro *Chorus: Morning Musume '17 ;Get you! *Lyrics: Akimoto Yasushi *Composition and Arrangement: Itagaki Yusuke TV Performances *2017.03.04 CDTV (Jealousy Jealousy) *2017.03.07 FULL CHORUS *2017.03.10 Buzz Rhythm *2017.03.12 SKY PerfecTV! Ongakusai 2017 (BRAND NEW MORNING) Concert Performances ;Jealousy Jealousy *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Crystal Clear~ Trivia *Sato Masaki was unable to participate in the single's A-sides due to her recovering from a lumbar disc herniation injury during the production period."モーニング娘。'17 NEWシングルリリースのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-01-26. *This is their first double A-side and their first single to include a B-side since the release of "Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0" in April 2014. *Hoshibe Shou states the lyrical theme of "BRAND NEW MORNING" is "new era.""Liner Notes モーニング娘。'17 「BRAND NEW MORNING」" (in Japanese). Hoshibe Shou Offical Site. 2017-02-21. At the time it would be the 20th anniversary of Morning Musume's formation, new members joined, and overseas a new president was elected upon which the world entered a new phase. Because of Morning Musume's 20 year history, Hoshibe believes the group should be able to hold persuasiveness over society and sing a worldwide message. As depicted in the MV, Hoshibe wishes to transform Morning Musume into the new era of Hello! Project's "flag-bearer for reform." *In "Jealousy Jealousy," Nonaka Miki's rap line "Now, what you hear is not a test" is borrowed from The Sugarhill Gang's hit song "Rapper's Delight." *The MV for "BRAND NEW MORNING" reached +1,000,000 views 10 days after it was uploaded. *This is the group's first single to be released in March since "SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~" back in 2006. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net Category:2017 Singles Category:2017 DVDs Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:Double A-Side Single Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:11th Generation Singles In Category:12th Generation Singles In Category:13th Generation Singles In Category:Morning Musume Debuts Category:12 Members Line-Up Category:English Name Single